The PI is an experienced leader managing a comprehensive Administrative Core with an accomplished staffed who have effectively developed and promoted the NM-INBRE network. The AC maintains expansive oversight of the overall program through an effective organization structure employing active roles of steering and external advisory committees to effectively govern the program, with representative and input from all of the participating network institutions. The AC program evaluation monitors and assesses all aspects of the program to determine progress and feedback for further refinement to optimize program implementation and meet the needs of network participants. These activities are conspicuous in the management and oversight of the developmental research project program, mentoring program, bioinformatics core, and activities that provide opportunities for student research experiences, where the effective recruitment and involvement of faculty and students from the partner institutions are cardinal principles.